


Spider!

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's bath is rudely ruined by an intruding spider. Will Magnus save the day? Just a short bit of fluff to make the Malec world go round. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Chairman Meow to my Magnus Bane, from Fabulous Fanfics! Enjoy!

“ARGH!” Alec exclaimed upon entering the glittering bathroom in Magnus’ apartment. Because there, sprawling its lazy legs all over Alec’s sacred ground of relaxation, was the biggest, hairiest, ugliest spider Alec had ever seen.

I mean, Alec wasn’t afraid of spiders or anything – he was a shadowhunter, by the Angel – but, since meeting Magnus, he had learnt that baths were a place of great comfort, not to be looked down on or ignored.

And, ok, maybe Alec had a _slight_ , teeny, tiny, insy-winsy problem with spiders.

They just had so many legs, sticking up all over the place! And their strange, little bodies with the terrifying number of eyes. I mean, come on… most demons didn’t even look as bad as that! They were just revolting…. and loads of people have arachnophobia so what is the issue, really?

Well, apparently it was an issue to Jace, who always used to take the mick out of him for it, after he accidentally mentioned it once. Never again, Alec mentally shuddered remembering the horrific, ‘hilarious’ pranks Jace had pulled on him for the following weeks.

So, no. He had to do this alone. He had to get over this stupid, babyish fear that he had. Cos, seriously, spiders were just spiders; they couldn’t kill you (unlike most other creatures Alec came into contact with on a daily basis). But at least you knew where you stood with demons, with spiders you had no clue!

Alec frantically paced the bathroom, hands tearing through his hair. To the best of his knowledge, there was no rune that could banish spiders - otherwise he would have definitely used it by now. And he didn’t really feel he could bring down some demon slaying weapon on it, no matter how creepy a creature it was. Plus, it was so small he would probably just miss and end up cracking the bath open.

He sighed as he realised he would have to revert to… mundane methods. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning something about a cup and a piece of paper, but he didn’t really fancy getting that close and personal with this abomination. He glanced around. Was there anything, anything, he could possibly use?

His eyes came to rest on a feather duster. Would that work? Only one way to find out.

Alec seized the duster, raising it high in the air, and approached the barbaric beast before him. It stared back at him, red eyes glinting, bored. Slowly, he brought the weapon down upon it, watching intensely for a sign of fear or resignation. Closer and closer his weapon got to its deadly strike. But then, just as the rainbow colours began to strike down upon the monster, preparing to capture the brute forever, suffocating it in hairs of sparkling plastic, the fiend released its final, greatest attack in defence...

Alec screamed… erm… yelled… in a very masculine way, as the spider started scuttling up the sides of the bath. The minute he realised he was making this rather feminine noise, he slammed his jaws shut and tried to regain some dignity…

“Alec?” Magnus burst through the door, eyes wide and terrified. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

And then he slowly registered the scene before him; Alec standing, face bright red, hands white and shaking, clutching a sparkly, rainbow, feather duster as though his life depended on it, facing a, seemingly empty room.

“Alec?” Magnus questioned, again. “What’s going on?”

“Spider.” Was all Alec managed to get out, between the fear and the embarrassment.

“Are you serious? I thought you were being brutally eaten by a demon! Phew!” Magnus sighed with relief.

“Phew?!” Alec protested before he could stop himself. “It’s in my bath!”

Magnus just stared at him for a minute, before slowly starting to hysterically laugh.

“Alec, my darling!” he wheezed in between chuckles. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love you? Or how particularly adorable you are?”

He walked towards Alec, pressing him against the sink, and leaning in to press dainty kisses to his forehead, making his way slowly down to his jaw, and neck, and finally to his lips.

Alec’s face was just layers of blush now, he had basically transformed into a tomato. But this only made Magnus practically purr and smile even more affectionately.

“But…” Alec objected. “What about the spider?”

Magnus lazily extended one hand and a burst of blue light shot out, hitting the spider dead on, making it vanish. He didn’t even take his eyes away from Alec’s.

“Better?” he grinned, cat-eyes glinting.

“Yes.” Alec nodded, and would probably have blushed even more if it had been possible. There was a pause, then he muttered “Thank you.”

“You are so adorable.” Magnus teased.

“Shut up. I’m not adorable.” Alec attempted.

“Yes you are.” Magnus repeated. And kissed him gently on the mouth. “Have your bath now in peace, my darling.”

Alec nodded slowly, still recovering from Magnus’ kiss, just like he had to every single time it happened. Magnus grinned one more time then turned to leave.

“Leaving so soon, Bane.” Alec’s voice flirtatiously floated over to him just as he exited the bathroom. “But the fun’s only just begun.”

Magnus immediately whirled around, casting a glittering wink back to his boyfriend.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, short fluff just because they are so adorable! Prompt from the wonderful DreamCatcher aka my Chairman Meow; this is for you my darling, I hope I did your idea justice, sorry it was so short! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
